Disney vs. WB Kids: The Ultimate Showdown
Disney vs. WB Kids: The Ultimate Showdown is an upcoming crossover action-adventure-comedy fighting game devloped by and developed by , being available for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 2DS/3DS, iOS and Android. It will be launched in TBD. Plot Characters Playable Disney *Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Huey, Dewey and Louie (Mickey Mouse) *Goofy (Mickey Mouse) *Pluto (Mickey Mouse) *Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) *Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) Under construction... WB Kids *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Hamton Pig (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *George and Linda Doggie (The Doggies) *Blue Blaze (The Doggies) *Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) Under construction... Unlockable Disney *Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse) *Scrooge McDuck (Mickey Mouse) *Ludwig Von Drake (Mickey Mouse) Under construction... WB Kids *Sylvester Pussycat (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Taz (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Mac and Tosh Gopher (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Collin the Speedy Boy (Collin the Speedy Boy) *Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) *Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo) Under construction... Antagonists Original *King Badguy the Fifth Disney *Peg Leg Pete (Mickey Mouse) *Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) Under construction... WB Kids *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *Pinky and the Brain (Animaniacs) Under construction... Quotes *'Daffy:' Could someone please get a translator to understand what this duck is saying? ---- *'Star:' Apparently, for some reason, an evil figure is trying to plan its world domination by bringing the WarnerVerse characters into the DisneyVerse. *'Shaggy:' (confused) Could you, like, explain it again? (the others get frustrated) *'Babs:' (drawing) What my new friend is trying to say is that our two worlds will be in danger if we don't do somehing to stop it. Voice cast * as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Plucky Duck, Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Babs Bunny, Dot Warner and Chip *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales and Marvin the Martian *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Billy West as Hamton Pig, George Doggie, Blue Blaze and Elmer Fudd *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Mac Gopher and Pinky *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner and Tosh Gopher *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Grey Griffin as Linda Doggie and Daphne Blake *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Corey Burton as Dale and Ludwig Von Drake * as Scrooge McDuck *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn *Seth Green as Collin the Speedy Boy *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Steven Blum as King Badguy the Fifth *Jim Cummings as Peg Leg Pete and Taz *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam and the Brain *Noël Wells as Lord Dominator Under construction... Production Trivia *The game includes exclusively characters from the Mickey Mouse universe, as well as some Disney animated television programs, along with some of Warner Bros.' main animated properties and some Cartoon Network shows. **Marvel Comics, DC Comics and Lucasfilm are removed from the game likely due to time and expenses, although they're referenced via some of the playable's alternate costumes, like Mickey Mouse as Captain America (Captain Mousemerica) and Luke Skywalker and Bugs Bunny as Superman (SuperRabbit). ***As usual, one of Daffy's alternate skins is Duck Dodgers. *The game also features various allusions to Who Framed Roger Rabbit, mainly Mickey and Bugs being friends and Donald and Daffy disliking each other. Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:WB Kids Category:Warner Bros. Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Avalanche Software Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:IOS Category:Android